battlefieldfandomcom-20200223-history
T-90
The T-90 is a third generation Russian MBT (Main Battle Tank). It is a modernized version of the T-72 Tank and was originally called the "T-72BU" and later renamed, with the T-90A variants being featured in the Battlefield series. Production began in 1995 and is still ongoing today, it was designed by Kartsev-Venediktov and manufactured by Uralvagonzavod in Nizhny Tagil. The T-90 is armed with a 2A46M 125mm smoothbore cannon, a coaxial PKT machine gun, and a remote controlled NSVT 12.7x108mm heavy machine gun (which was later replaced by the KORD heavy machine gun). The T-90 is currently in service with the Russian Ground Forces, as well as a number of other nations. |BF2 = Battlefield 2 The T-90 is a main battle tank of the Middle Eastern Coalition. It is the counterpart to the USMC/SEALs M1A2 Abrams, the PLA Type 98, and the EU Leopard 2 and Challenger 2. The differences between the T-90 and the other main battle tanks in the game are almost purely aesthetic. The MBTs are the heaviest land vehicles available to any of the factions. Its main role is ground vehicular superiority on the map, and is the spearhead of land warfare. Armed with a 2A46M cannon as its primary weapon, the T-90 is capable of doing significant damage to all manners of vehicle and infantry, although its slow rate of fire and inability to aim at a particularly steep angle make it unsuited to combat against aerial vehicles. However, it can still engage low-and-slow-flying helicopters effectively, especially if the gunner is skilled enough, and the helicopter is caught off guard. The shells fired by the cannon are devastating, as it is capable of destroying light vehicles outright, while armored vehicles take 2-4 shots, depeding on where the shot landed. The shells also have a good blast radius at 5 m, which is the same as those of TV missiles fired by the gunner of an attack helicopter. This stat is shared across all other MBTs in the game. As a secondary weapon, the T-90 is armed with a coaxial PKT which is capable of killing an infantryman in just two rounds under most conditions, but lacks the punch of the main cannon and has no explosive filling. The 2A46M is equipped with only forty rounds to start, while the secondary weapon has infinite ammunition. However, the main cannon is limited only by the speed of the reload and the limited reserve ammunition, while the coaxial machinegun has an overheat threshold where it will temporarily cease to be usable once overheated. The passenger is armed with a cupola-mounted KORD, identical to the KORD mounted on the GAZ-3937 Vodnik and MEC FAV, whose damage is higher than the PKT's - at 100 damage, making it a one-hit kill under the right conditions - but whose rate of fire is noticeably lower than the PKT's. As with the other MBTs, the T-90 possesses smoke grenade dischargers - controlled by the driver - which can lay down a field of smoke to break line of sight, should the player need to retreat or get around the enemy. Gallery BF2 T90 front.png BF2 T90 side.png T90 bf2.jpg|T-90 render. BF2 T-90 HUD.png|The T-90 HUD display. |-|BF2MC = Battlefield 2: Modern Combat The T-90 is one of two main battle tanks operated by the European Union in Battlefield 2: Modern Combat. Its main counterparts are the USMC M1A2 Abrams, the EU Leopard 2A5, the MEC 2S25 Sprut, and the PLA Type 98. T90AMC.png|The T-90's HUD. |-|BFBC = Battlefield: Bad Company in Conquest mode.]] The T-90 is a vehicle featured in Battlefield: Bad Company. Just like its US counterpart, and unlike other previous incarnations, it is now equipped with a r'emote '''w'eapon 's'tation (RWS) for its M2 Browning, along with a different camouflage. Singleplayer The T-90 is seen often throughout the campaign, being used by both the Russian Ground Forces and Serdaristanian military. Its first appearance is Crossing Over, where just as the player is about to cross the bridge within the checkpoint at the beginning of the mission, a Serdaristanian T-90 appears. The first drivable one can be found in the base containing the last communication antenna, and will be a very useful option to get to the harbor, considering the many Serdaristanian T-90s and BMD-3s appear along the way. Its second appearance is Par for the Course, where they are also drivable, first available to the player at the supply station, also a multitude are encountered during this mission and Crash and Grab, for the latter mission, it is not available to the player, since all T-90s in that mission has been occupied by AI soldiers. The T-90 is arguably the safest mode of ground-borne transportation for the mission it appears in, due to its heavy armor and armament. Multiplayer The T-90 spawns regularly on multiple vehicle-based Conquest and Gold Rush maps. It has good balance between speed and armor, and its main cannon is one of the most powerful weapon in the game, but it lacks in maneuverability; a player can easily sneak up on it and place C4. However, a second player can jump in and command the machine gun for effective anti-infantry and anti-light-vehicle purposes. Just like other MBTs, the secondary gunner is mostly protected, but since the top hatch to the gunner seat is open, if an explosive or a bullet hits the inside of the hatch at a right angle, this can potentially hurt/kill the secondary gunner. File:BFBC_T-90s_HARVEST_DAY.jpg|A pair of T-90s in the multiplayer map Harvest Day. File:BFBC_T-90_HUD.jpg|The T-90's HUD. |-|BFBC2 Battlefield: Bad Company 2 The '''T90 is a vehicle featured in Battlefield: Bad Company 2. Singleplayer Several T90s can be seen traveling along a bridge in the background of the level Heavy Metal, but cannot be destroyed by the player. There is also a T-90 in the level Cold War that the player has to destroy with an air strike. However, if the player remains stationary for too long, it can kill the player. Multiplayer The T-90 is the standard Russian main battle tank. The HUD for the T-90 is colored red, which makes it much easier to see than the M1A2 Abrams' green HUD due to increased contrast with the background. It also features numbered range markers as the reticle. While new players may feel this clutters the screen, the range markers are actually very useful for accurate targeting over range, especially with the High Power Optics Package (making the T-90's main gun easier to target with compared to the M1A2's which lacks a graduated HUD). The T-90 features two different camouflages, depending on context—a brown and green woodland when in jungle, desert, or plain regions, and a lighter white and green arctic camouflage in snowy conditions. Like the M1A2, the T-90 can be upgraded with any of the vehicle specializations that the driver has equipped: Active Armor Upgrade (25% more health), Quick Reload Package (-15% reload time on the main cannon), Improved Warheads Package (25% more damage per shot), Alternate Weapon Package (adds a driver controlled 7.62mm LMG), Smoke Countermeasures Package (driver controlled smoke launchers, does not remove tracer darts), High Power Optics Package (gives the main gun 10X zoom) and the Electronic Warfare Package (gives the tank the ability to act as a motion sensor). BC2 T-90.jpg|A T-90 MBT in a defensive position at Arica Harbor T90StatsBC2.png|The T-90's in-game description. Rush *Port Valdez *Arica Harbor *Atacama Desert *Oasis *Harvest Day Conquest *Port Valdez *Panama Canal *Atacama Desert *Harvest Day *Heavy Metal Onslaught *Atacama Desert Gallery BC2 T-90 1.png|T-90. BC2 T-90 2.png|The driver's HUD display. (Notice the PKT machine gun). BC2 T-90 3.png|Enhanced view with High Power Optics Package. BC2 T-90 4.png|Secondary gunner seat. BC2 T-90 5.png|Enhanced view through zoom. Battlefield Bad Company 2: iOS The T-90 is a vehicle featured in Battlefield: Bad Company 2 iOS. It is first encountered on the Search and Retrieve and the player has to target them with a laser designator for A-10 Thunderbolts to attack. It is later available to use on Frosty Reception, after sniping the guards. It uses the same HUD as M1 Abrams. BFBC2IP T-90 Maverick Missiles.PNG|A T-90 about to be hit by two AGM-65 Maverick missiles. T-90 BFBC2 iOS.jpg|The T-90 being commandeered. |-|BFP4F = Battlefield Play4Free The T90 is a main battle tank featured in Battlefield Play4Free for the Russian Army. Its main cannon is an effective anti-tank weapon and a co-axial machine gun can be equipped spending at least one point in the Tank Coaxial Machinegun training option; the passenger's weapon is a KORD. It is smaller and faster than the US Abrams tank making it harder for the enemy to fire at the tank. In terms in the game it about has the same firepower, armor, and about same mobility. Both tanks have more HP then other land vehicles (1000hp). It heavy armor makes the tank useful for attacking the enemy and to capture flags. It great for destroying other vehicles with it main gun (up to 300HP damage to vehicles). There are 2 seats in the tank. 1 for the driver than can use the main gun and the coaxial gun. And other on the top that uses the .50cal Machine Gun Gallery T90FrontSide.png|Front side perspective T90SideView.png|Side view perspective |-|BF3 = Battlefield 3 The T-90A is a main battle tank featured in Battlefield 3 for the Russian Ground Forces. Singleplayer The T-90A first appears in the singleplayer mission Operation Guillotine, where it ambushes Misfit 1-3, forcing them to evade it before it is destroyed by a Javelin. The player is later required to destroy three T-90As that are defending the plaza of the Metropolitan Bank with the Javelin to proceed. Multiplayer In Multiplayer, the T-90 serves as the RGF Main Battle Tank. It is the Russian counterpart to the USMC's M1 Abrams. Unlike the Abrams, the T-90 has a lower profile, making it more difficult to hit. The T-90's role is vehicular ground superiority over a map. Having a powerful 125mm cannon, the tank can destroy or disable light vehicles with relative ease, and other vehicles such as IFV and Mobile AA in just a few rounds. The tank can also be equipped with a secondary weapon, varying from anti-personnel machine guns (7.62 LMG to .50 cal MG) to lock-on Guided Shells. The passenger is equipped with a .50 caliber machine gun, which is effective against infantry and light vehicles. As with most land vehicles, the main battle tanks in Battlefield 3 tend to be more susceptible to damage when hit from either the sides or the rear at a 90 degree angle. It is therefore more effective to attack from an angle than head-on. The driver seat is armed with two weapons, depending on specializations. As with all vehicles excluding Transport-type vehicles, each vehicle has 3 separate slots, ones for gadget upgrades, countermeasures/optic upgrades and secondary weapon upgrades For the primary weapon, the default shell the tank fires is the AP shell. AP shells have a higher splash damage then the other three shells. However, the splash damage difference between the AP shells and the Tank Destroyer's HE shells is small. Additionally, the AP shells also have the second flattest trajectory. The first secondary weapon to be unlocked is the Coaxial LMG, which can be used to greater effect against infantry compared to shellsalone, which are limited in ammunition and reload time. It takes between 5-7 rounds at bare minimum to kill infantry, though it cannot damage light vehicles or aircraft. The following unlock is the Guided Shells, which functions similarly to the FGM-148 Javelin in that the operator must acquire a lock on the target vehicle until the before firing. Air vehicles must be laser designated either from a CITV Station or external sources. Laser-designated targets will receive more damage and weapon lock does not need to be maintained as long as the target has been designated. The Coaxial HMG is the next unlock and does significantly more damage then the Coaxial LMG, with the ability to kill infantry in just 2-4 shots. It additionally has a longer firing time before overheating than the LMG and can also damage lightly armored vehicles such as Light Jeeps, Armored Cars and Air Vehicles, unlike its LMG counterpart. The last weapon unlock is the Canister Shell 'which fires 16 pellets will be fired like a shotgun, each with a maximum damage of 35, and a minimum of 25 making it a potent anti-infantry and aircraft munition. The only countermeasure available for unlock is the IR Smoke. As the name suggests, the countermeasures upon activation deploys a large and thick smoke screen around the vehicle which can both break and keep weapons or gadgets from locking onto the vehicle for a short period of time, or to spoof already locked and fired missiles. The IR Smoke can also conceal the vehicle from the minimap as well as removing them from the HUD after being 'spotted'. The cloud of smoke from the countermeasure can also be used to conceal friendly infantry advancement. There are a number of optics available to the driver and gunner. 'Zoom optics assists with long range engagements; whilst Thermal optics switches the display to a monotone colour output; all players, explosives and vehicles have a thermal signature and thus are highlighted white while everything else is black. It is useful in environments where high contrast or detail prevents easy visibility of hostiles. Upgrades are passive abilities - that is, they require no activation by the user and are active in all seats. Autoloader allows for faster reload of the main cannon. Proximity Scan detects and places hostile infantry on the minimap, Maintenance increases armor regeneration, Thermal Camo increases lock-on time of guided munitions, buying time for the user to vacate the area or search and destroy the hostile and finally, Reactive Armor protects against hostile rocket and shell fire once before being discarded. Once discarded, the player must repair the side of the discarded armor for at least 4 seconds to replace it again. Reactive Armor does not protect against weapon or munition with special abilities such as the APFSDS-T Shells or all type of unguided/semi-guided aerial rockets. Gadgets *IR Smoke – 800 *Zoom Optics – 7600 *Thermal Optics – 43200 Upgrades *Autoloader – 4400 *Maintenance – 12000 *Proximity Scan – 24700 *Thermal Camo – 54800 *Reactive Armor – 83200 Weapons *Coaxial LMG – 2100 *Coaxial HMG – 17700 *Guided Shell - 33200 *Canister Shell – 68100 Permanent *CITV Station – 100000 Gallery T-90A HUD BF3.png|T-90A HUD display. T-90A AP Shell Zoom.png|Enhanced zoom level. T-90A 7.62 HUD.png|PKT 7.62 HUD. T-90A 7.62 Zoom.png|Enhanced zoom level. T-90A HMG .50.png|Coaxial HMG HUD. T-90A HMG .50 Zoom.png|Zooming the Coaxial HMG. Bf3 2012-10-16 12-16-34-70.png|T-90A default screen. T-90A Kord HUD.png|KORD passenger HUD. T-90A Kord Zoom HUD.png|Zooming the KORD. BF3T90NV.png|Thermal Optics of the T-90A T-90A Screenie.png|Third-person view T-90A Screenie 1.png|Another angle. BF3T90TP.png|T-90A Third-person camera view T-90A Third-Person BF3.png|From customization |-|BF4 = Battlefield 4 The T-90A is a vehicle featured in Battlefield 4 and is the Russian equivalent of the M1 Abrams and Type 99 MBT. Singleplayer In singleplayer the T-90 appears once during Tashgar, before the player arriving to the USMC firebase, a T-90 will be fire upon the player after eliminating some RGF troops, a few SMAW launchers, an MBT LAW and 9M133 Kornet launchers can be used to destroy it. Multiplayer In Multiplayer, the T-90 serves as the RGF Main Battle Tank. It is the Russian counterpart to the USMC's M1 Abrams and the PLA Type 99. The T-90, like the Type 99, has a lower profile than the M1A2 Abrams, making it harder to hit. The T-90, along with the Type 99 MBT have a fatal in-game flaw, where firing towards the top of the tank turret twice at any angle will result in a two-shot kill as if firing 90 degrees towards the rear and dealing a Mobility Kill. It is currently unknown why this happens and is most likely an in-game bug. This bug does not appear to affect the M1 Abrams however. [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Sl5YpzK2Rww Battlefield 4 | Smoke & Glitch Shot | Tank Guide #3] The T-90's role is vehicular superiority over a map. Having a powerful 125mm cannon, the tank can take out light vehicles with relative ease, and other vehicles such as IFV and Mobile AA in just a few rounds. The tank can also be equipped with a secondary weapon, varying from anti-personnel machine guns (7.62 LMG to .50 cal MG) to lock-on guided shells. The passenger is equipped with a .50 caliber machine gun, which is effective against infantry and light vehicles. As with most land vehicles, the main battle tanks in Battlefield 4 tend to be more susceptible to damage when hit from either the sides or the rear. It is therefore more effective to attack from an angle than head-on. The driver seat is armed with two weapons, depending on specializations. Unlike Battlefield 3, MBTs now have separate slots for countermeasures, optics and upgrades. For the primary weapon, the default shell the tank fires is the AP shell. AP shells have a higher splash damage then the other three shells. However, the splash damage difference between the AP shells and the other shells is small. Additionally, the AP shells also have the second flattest trajectory. The second unlock for the Main Battle Tank shells is the HE Shells, doing more damage than the other shells, and is the only shell that can destroy all light vehicles and helicopters in a single hit. However, it has a much more pronounced arc in its trajectory, making it less effective at medium and long ranges, but more effective at closer ranges. It also has the second longest reload compared to the other shells. The last shell unlocked are Sabot shells. These do the same damage as the AP shells (with the exception of RHIB boats where the AP shells do slightly more damage), but travel at a much greater velocity, giving it a less pronounced arc in its trajectory, and by extension a greater effective range. The first secondary weapon to be unlocked is the Coaxial LMG, which can be used to greater effect against infantry compared to shells, which are limited in ammunition and reload time. It takes between 5-7 rounds at bare minimum to kill infantry, though it cannot damage light vehicles or aircraft. The following unlock is the Guided Shells, which functions similarly to the FGM-148 Javelin in that the operator must maintain a lock on the target vehicle until the missile hits. Air vehicles must be laser designated. Laser-designated targets will receive more damage and weapon lock does not need to be maintained as long as the target has been designated. The Coaxial HMG is the next unlock and does significantly more damage then the coaxial LMG, with the ability to kill infantry in just 2-4 shots. It additionally has a longer firing time before overheating than the LMG and can also damage lightly armored vehicles such as buggies, armored cars and air vehicles, unlike its LMG counterpart. The fourth unlock is the Canister Shell, functioning similarly to its counterpart in Battlefield 3. Once fired, 16 pellets will be fired like a shotgun, each with a maximum damage of 35, and a minimum of 25 making it a potent anti-infantry and aircraft munition. Lastly is the STAFF Shell, which functions similarly to the MBT-LAW in that the missile will guide itself towards a target in close proximity to it, adjusting itself for a high-angle attack. Countermeasures for MBTs are IR Smoke which thwarts weapon lock-on as well as any inbound guided weaponry; Smokescreen does not remove weapon lock, but instead prevents such weaponry from scoring a critical hit; the Extinguisher can be used to recover a vehicle from a critical state as well as impeded mobility; Active Protection destroys incoming projectiles mid-flight for a short time before having to recharge. There are a number of optics available to the driver and gunner. Zoom optics assists with long range engagements; Thermal optics switches the display to a monotone colour output; all players, explosives and vehicles have a thermal signature and thus are highlighted white while everything else is black. It is useful in environments where high contrast or detail prevents easy visibility of hostiles; IRNV optics are a combination of thermal and night vision, highlighting the heat signatures of vehicles up to 70 meters away and infantry up to 50 meters, while increasing brightness in darker environments. Upgrades are passive abilities - that is, they require no activation by the user and are active in all seats, save for the Autoloader and Reactive Armor upgrades: Maintenance increases armor regeneration; Thermal Camo increases lock-on time of guided munitions, buying time for the user to vacate the area or search and destroy the hostile; the Autoloader decreases the time between shots; Proximity Scan detects explosives and personnel within thirty meters of the vehicle, useful when traversing tight urban environments and ambush territory; finally, Reactive Armor protects against mobility damage, preventing any shots that would normally stop a vehicle moving at all from doing so. Gallery BF4_t90.png|Front-quarter view of T-90A. BF4_T90A_Rear.png|Rear-quarter view of T-90A. BF4_T90_TPV.png|T90-A in Third-Person view. BF4_T90_FPV.png|T-90A in First-Person view. BF4_T90_Thermal.png|Thermal Optic view of T-90A. BF4_T90_Loadout.png|The T90A on the customize screen (all specializations visible). Trivia Battlefield: Bad Company *When the player first enters a T-90 in Crossing Over, Haggard will say "Actually, forget Truckasaurus! When I get that gold I'm gonna buy one of these!". *The T-90 is the most encountered MBT in the game, and is the MBT the player can spend the most time with, considering the number of missions it is featured, and how much it appears during a single mission it is featured in. *Despite the sound effects is that of the KORD machine gun, the remote-controlled .50 HMG uses the model of the M2 Browning. This is weird considering the Russian military use the KORD as the faction's HMG, being mounted on many other vehicles. This trait also presents on the BMD-3, 2T Stalker, and the Black Eagle, with each vehicle uses a different sound for the machine gun. Battlefield: Bad Company 2 *On Cold War, this is the only time where the player needs to destroy a T-90 with an airstrike, and the only time where it is seen engaging the player. *Also, there are several rows of T-90s driving on the bridge at the background in Heavy Metal, however, they cannot be destroyed. Battlefield 3 *It was first seen in a destruction demonstration in an EA PWNED video, the barrel of a T-90 can be seen destroying a part of a building.YouTube - PWNED - PWNED #7 | Battlefield 3 Special - retrieved May 28, 2011 External links *T-90 on Wikipedia *T-90s on Army Technology References Category:Vehicles of Battlefield 2 Category:Vehicles of Battlefield: Bad Company Category:Vehicles of Battlefield: Bad Company 2 Category:Vehicles of Battlefield Play4Free Category:Main Battle Tanks Category:Vehicles of Battlefield 3 Category:Vehicles of Battlefield 2: Modern Combat Category:Vehicles of Battlefield 4